


Fake boyfriend

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: Mac helps Riley by pretending to be her boyfriend at an old high school friend's party.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Fake boyfriend

Riley was quietly at the supermarket trying to decide what kind of cereal to buy, suddenly a girl came over and looked at her for a while.

After a couple of minutes passed, the girl stood in front of Riley and grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"Riley Davis, you are Riley" said the girl.

"Yes, do I know you?" Riley asked

"I'm Karen from high school" said the girl happily.

"Now I remember you, you are my partner in chemistry," Riley said.

"Ha, yes it is, he can't believe it, you've changed so much, you look so beautiful" Karen said before hugging Riley.

"Well, you've changed too," Riley said.

Riley spent the rest of the morning with Karen in a cafeteria that was near the supermarket, she told him practically all her life, she told him that she was the boyfriend of a very handsome boy and that he had a lot of money. She told him that she went to a great university and that her work was excellent.

One of the things that Riley remembered very well about Karen was that she was very vain, Riley had no idea what to say to her, she works in a government agency that saved the world every day but she couldn't tell her that and she wouldn't say no, Neither that she was in jail nor that her last boyfriend had cheated on her a couple of days ago

"Well, I've already talked a lot about myself, tell me about yourself," Karen said.

"I don't know what to tell you the truth," Riley said.

"Tell me what you're doing?" Karen asked

"I work at an analysis center," Riley said.

"A testing center, no surprise to me, in high school you were very smart," Karen said.

"Yeah well, you always said he was a big nerd," Riley said.

"I said it because you were, but geeks have good jobs," Karen said.

"Yeah, I think so," Riley said.

"And do you have a boyfriend? Your Facebook profile says you're in a relationship," Karen said.

Riley knew Karen would make fun of her in a big way if she found out that Billy had cheated on her.

"Yes, I have" lied Riley

"And what is he like?" Karen asked

"Well, he ..." before he could say anything, his phone rang in his pocket.

"Sorry, I have to go," Riley said as he got up.

"Riley, tonight is my boyfriend's birthday and I'm going to celebrate it in a great hall here in town." He handed Riley two invitations "I wish you were so you could meet my boyfriend and I meet yours."

Riley accepted the invitation and saw Karen with a fake smile.

"And if you don't go to the party, I'll be mad," Karen said.

"I'll be there," Riley said.

"Don't forget to bring your boyfriend" Karen before getting up and leaving.

Riley arrived in Phoenix and went to the lab to gather the information Matty asked of him. Mac walked into the lab with a smile and sat across from Riley.

"Hey Riles, how about tonight we go have pizza and play for a while?" suggested Mac

"I can't, I have plans," Riley said without taking her eyes off the computer.

Mac noticed a slight tone of anger in her voice and the expression on her face was not the happiest.

"something happens?" Mac asked him.

"It's nothing," Riley said.

"sure" insisted Mac

"Well this morning I met an old friend from high school, she was one of the presumptuous ones, and her life is great now. She invited me to her boyfriend's birthday party," Riley said, pulling out the invitations and putting them on table

"What's wrong with that?" Mac asked

"She told me to take my boyfriend, but as you know, I already have a boyfriend," Riley said.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" I ask

"Because she's a very annoying girl, and she saw on my Facebook profile that I was in a relationship and I couldn't find a way to tell her that I no longer have a boyfriend," Riley said.

Mac giggled a little at Riley's complaints, and she gave him a serious look before slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't laugh, the reason I didn't tell her was because she always looks for even the smallest thing to make fun of others, and I didn't want her to make fun of me."

"But now it doesn't matter much when you go to the party without your supposed boyfriend," Mac said.

"You think I don't know? I think I'll go to the party and accept the fact that I'm not dating anyone," Riley said.

He stood up and took his things before leaving the lab, Mac saw that Riley had accidentally left one of the invitations on the table.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Riley is in her room putting on makeup, it took her almost an hour to choose a dress to go to Karen's party when she finds out that Riley lied about having a boyfriend who would take any opportunity to tease her, but Riley wasn't going to let her do it

Riley arrived at the party at seven in the evening, handed out his invitation, and entered the venue with a deep sigh.

Upon entering, he saw several girls he had met in high school, and among them was Karen who, upon seeing her, approached him with a huge smile.

"Hi Riley" Karen greeted her.

"Hi Karen" Riley said sheepishly.

"You are very lucky," Karen said with a playful smile.

"because what do you say?" Riley asked a bit confused.

"Your boyfriend is amazing and also incredibly sexy," Karen said.

"my boyfriend?" Riley asked, now completely confused.

"Yes, your boyfriend, Mac," she said.

She had no idea what Karen was talking about until she mentioned Mac's name, that's when she saw Mac walk towards them, and when she was close enough, she wrapped one of her arms around Riley's waist and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful" said Mac with total naturalness.

"hello, what are you doing here?" Riley asked

"What am I doing here, did you invite me?" Mac lied

"No, I'm talking about what you are doing here so early?" Riley played along.

"Well, you know I like to be punctual," Mac said.

"Sure, have you met Karen already?" Riley asked

"Yes, and all your friends" said Mac.

"Yes, I already had the honor of meeting your incredible boyfriend" said Karen.

"Very good," Riley said with a fake smile.

"Well, see you later, call me there" said Karen.

Riley waited until Karen was out of sight to take Mac by the arm and lead him to a place where they couldn't be heard.

"What are you doing here Mac?" Riley asked angrily.

"Hey, relax," Mac said.

"Since you want me to relax, you came to my friend's party and pretended to be my boyfriend," Riley said.

"let me explain" said Mac.

"I hear you" said Riley.

"When you told me that your friends would make fun of you, I felt bad and saw that you had left one of the invitations on the table, so I wanted to help you" said Mac.

"Pretending to be my boyfriend?" he asked with a playful little smile.

"But if you don't want to, I can go" Mac raised his hands in redemption and was about leaving, but Riley took his arm.

"don't do it" she said softly.

"I wasn't going to do it anyway," Mac said, he had a cocky grin that made Riley roll her eyes.

Suddenly, Riley approached Mac, hugging him."thanks for coming" she said in his ear.

Mac turned around and smiled "anything for my girl"

Riley felt her heart race when Mac called her "his girl". She knew it was a lie, but the way she said it felt very real or a part of her wanted it to be real, she wished it would end with Billy, I had started to feel things for Mac that weren't exactly friendly.

The two of them went back to the party and started pretending they were a real couple. She and Mac went to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks, Mac sat on a stool and Riley stood next to him, and that's when a man came over and stopped in front of them.

"Hello, pretty, do you want me to buy you a drink?" Mac looked at the man seriously and pulled Riley between his legs.

"Sorry, buddy, but she already has someone to pay for her drinks" said Mac seriously

Riley was surprised by the way Mac spoke to that man and thought that if he didn't think it were right, she would think he was jealous.

"Lucky boy" said the boy with a big smile.

"what was that?" Riley asked as she turned to see him.

"it was nothing" lied Mac

"You are a bad liar, remember?" She told him

"I'm getting into the boyfriend role," Mac said calmly.

Riley knew there was something else but decided to leave it at that, after a while Riley met Karen's boyfriend, and if he was cool and handsome, but he didn't look like Mac at all, he was amazing, Riley thought.

Slow music was playing on the speakers and Mac fixed his gaze on Riley, he was distracted by seeing something he couldn't identify. Mac stood up and held out his hand to Riley to ask her to dance.

"Can you dance with me?" asked Mac

Riley observed him with a small smile and took Mac's hand, led him to the middle of the track where there were several people and pressed his body against hers.

Mac felt a pressure on his chest, and his heart pounded as Riley walked over to him and took his hand, entwining their fingers.

They moved calmly, and Mac tried not to think about how good it felt to have Riley so close to him, she moved slightly just to put her head on his chest.

I knew he was in love with Riley for a while, but he didn't want to accept it because she was his best friend, he wanted to forget that feeling when trying to fall in love with Desi and if she was cool and beautiful, but she couldn't and didn't compare to Riley.

They both moved to meet each other's eyes, and, unconsciously, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching tenderly, and he felt his breath on her face as she let out a small sigh.

Before he could think clearly of the idea, he caught Riley's lips with his own, he was surprised when she followed the kiss and her hands went up his chest to wrap his hair, the kiss was so soft and sweet, every time it was a small sigh left her lips, she wrapped her arms around Riley's waist and for a few minutes they forgot about the world around her.

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Karen interrupted.

"Hi, guys, there are some friends who want to meet you," he said.

Both Mac and Riley blushed and laughed sheepishly, Mac impulsively taking Riley's hand and they both walked over to table Karen indicated.

"Riley Davis, my best friend in the whole world," said a man before hugging Riley.

"Long time no see Alex" Riley said happily.

"friend, you look more beautiful than before" said Alex when he walked away.

"You look good too" said Riley.

"You must be the boyfriend, I'm Alex, a great friend of Riley," Alex said as he extended his hand to Mac to greet him.

"If I'm Riles's boyfriend, I'm Macgyver, but everyone calls me Mac" Mac smiled at him sympathetically.

They all sat at a table and talked for a while until one of the girls asked Riley and Mac something.

"And how did you two meet?" asked the girl.

Riley was going to make up something, but Mac interrupted her,"we met at work, I interviewed her for the analyst position"

"Work is love, very nice" said one of her.

"And how did you fall in love with Riley, or was it love at first sight?" Alex asked Mac.

"I don't know if it was love at first sight but what I feel for her is bigger than the universe itself, I think that as time went by I fell in love with her, because Riley is the only woman who has come to understand me, she is a person exceptional and great, I don't think there is another like her in the whole world because she is unique and for that and many more reasons is that I love her ”said Mac.

"that's so cute" said Alex.

Riley looked at Mac in amazement, for a minute she had completely forgotten that they were pretending to be dating, for a minute she felt that he was really in love with her and that she was in love with him too.

"And you, Riley, why are you falling in love with Mac?" one of the girls asked.

"He's amazing, he's the best person I've ever met, the person who saw who I really am and doesn't care who I was, because he's the smartest man I've ever met, he's one of the most important people in my life, I would go to the end of the world for him "said Riley, now he had no control of his mouth since every word he said was completely true

Everyone saw Mac and Riley practically with their eyes closed, Riley took Mac's hand in hers and moved a little closer to him.

Riley wasn't sure if what she felt for Mac was normal or okay, but she actually liked this feeling, she liked being close to him, feeling his hand take hers among other things.

After a while, Mac and Riley went to a remote place where no one could see or hear them, they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Mac spoke.

"About the kiss ..." Mac was about to apologize, but Riley cut him off.

"I know you only did it to sell the idea that we are a couple, as you said at the table" said Riley

Saying that broke Riley's heart, but she had to come to terms with the fact that he didn't love her that way. She saw Mac's smile disappear immediately, leaned closer to her, cupped her face gently, and was about to kiss her when Alex arrived.

"Hell, my friends, go to his house for that" Alex said with disgust.

"But we weren't doing anything." Riley chuckled.

"But that's what they were going to do, it's good that I came to stop them" said Alex imitating a superhero voice

"How drunk are you Alex?" Riley asked

"Not much" Riley gave him a serious look "Well I'm very drunk," he said in frustration.

Riley laughed when Alex left and then looked at Mac, slowly walked over to him and hugged him.

"Again, thanks for coming," Riley said.

"There's no reason" Mac hugged him back.

"Well, we better get back to the party, or they'll think bad things about Alex," Riley joked.

Mac chuckled and followed Riley to where the others were at the party. A while later Mac watched all of Riley's joy completely fade away, but before he could ask why, Riley spoke.

"Karen, did you invite Logan?" Riley asked

"Yes, well I didn't invite him, my boyfriend and he work together, and they are friends, and he invited him" explained Karen.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Mac asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'll go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Riley said before leaving.

Mac confusedly showed Riley when he left, and once he was out of sight, he walked over to Alex.

"Alex, who is this Logan?" asked Mac

"Logan was one of Riley's boyfriends, a complete idiot, you could say he was the first person to break Riley's heart," Alex said.

"Did you break Riley's heart?" asked Mac curiously.

"Yes, Riley is the strongest and toughest girl I know, but she ended things with him, she was very sad, she never told me the reason why she broke up with him, but it must have been bad," said Alex.

"And where is that guy?" Mac asked him.

"Over there" Alex said still the man who was standing at the bar.

The guy was a white man with a tall statue, black hair, he wore an elegant suit, but even though he didn't know him, Mac already hated him.

Riley leaned against the bathroom sink and let out a heavy sigh. If she didn't regret coming to the party earlier, now she totally is.

She hated Logan for very personal reasons, which is why she wasn't willing to talk to Alex, who was her best friend at the time.

After a few minutes he steeled himself and decided to go to the party, but when he came out of the bathroom, he knew he made a big mistake.

Logan was standing in front of her calmly, Riley wasn't going to let her nerves get the better of her, so she breathed deeply and looked into his eyes.

"Riley Davis, long time no see" Logan commented.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Riley said.

"And how have you been?" He moved closer to her, which caused a small sense of dread in Riley.

"Logan, I have no intention of talking to you" said Riley.

Riley moved to the side ready to go when Logan took her arm tightly and pressed her against the wall.

"What's wrong, Riley? Are you afraid that what happened last time will end?" said logan

"Let go of me" Riley demanded.

"You know I'm not going to do it, you will ..." Logan's words trailed off when someone hit him.

Riley looked around and saw Mac standing to the side with an angry expression, she quickly walked over to Logan and grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him hard.

"I don't want you to get your hands on Riley again, I don't want you to get close to her, I don't want you to even see her because if you do, I swear you're going to lick her, am I clear?" Mac asked him.

"And who are you to threaten me?" Logan demanded as he got up ready for a fight.

"I'm Riley's boyfriend," Mac said.

Logan threw a punch, but with great agility Mac grabbed his fist, twisted his arm and slammed him against the wall.

"You didn't answer my question, was the fact that I don't want you around my girlfriend" Mac asked

"I understand" Logan said scared.

Mac let go of Logan and practically ran out of the place, Mac walked up to Riley and scanned her up and down making sure she was okay.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Mac asked, Riley could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine because of you" Riley said quietly.

"Maybe it's better if we go" said Mac.

"Yeah, I think so" she approached Mac, and he wrapped her in his arms.

After a few seconds hugging, they saw their faces, and they just smiled, Mac took Riley's hand and they left together.

Mac drove Riley in his car as her car was in the shop due to a problem, after a few minutes, Mac finally deigned to ask what had happened between her and Logan.

"So can you explain to me what happened between you and Logan?" asked Mac

Riley looked at him with a look of sadness and a sigh, he had never told anyone why he had broken up with Logan, but Mac was his best friend, and he trusted him.

"When I was 15 years old, Logan and I were dating, we dated for a while and one night he, well, he wanted something else with me, at that moment I didn't feel ready for that at all, so he denied me, he didn't agree not at all with that, so he tried to take me by force, "Riley explained.

"the tea ..." Mac had a terrible idea of what Logan might have done to Riley.

"He didn't do anything to me because I managed to get away, then he and I broke up, honestly, that hurt a lot because Logan was the first boy I loved, I really have bad luck with men" said Riley.

Mac returned to Riley's house, turned to look at her and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They're idiots for not appreciating you" Mac gently cupped Riley's face and wiped away his tears.

Riley escaped from Mac's grasp and quickly got out of Mac's car. Mentally, she started yelling to herself that she couldn't stay in the car with Mac another second or she could kiss him, he was her best friend, and she was dying for his kiss.

"Riley" Mac yelled behind her.

Riley turned to see him and with a sad smile said "Mac, I appreciate you coming but ..."

Riley couldn't finish her sentence as Mac had caught her lips with his, she'd kissed him before at the party, but now it felt so much better than before, it felt real.

They only parted when the fault was present, Mac and Riley held their foreheads together while grinning widely.

"I love you Riley, I love you much more than I ever could in this world and if you accept me in your life as more than a friend I promise you that I will never hurt you, that I will always be with you and many more things, but I want to be more than your friend, I want to be the person you love, "said Mac.

Riley smiled before kissing him again, once the kiss was over, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, I also want to be more than a friend to you, and I want you to be the person I love" she smiled again.

They both kissed for the last time in the entrance of the house before finally entering, Riley took Mac to his room while they kissed, they knew that that night was going to be an unforgettable night for both.

They fell fast asleep after a few hours snuggling together in bed.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

The sound of Riley's phone ringing on the nightstand woke the couple sleeping soundly. Reluctantly, Riley reached out from under the blanket to pick up the phone and answered the call.

"Hi Riley, hey, I was calling you to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, why are you asking?" Riley asked her, she smiled when she felt Mac's kisses on her shoulder.

"Well, some people here said they saw your boyfriend hit Logan, and I thought he did something to you," Karen said.

"Yeah well my man was there to take care of me" Riley turned around and put her hand on Mac's chest.

"Well then what do you think if you and me and the others go out…" Riley thought she was sick of Karen, so she hung up the call and put her phone on the table.

"Did you hang up on him?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to waste a second with you." Riley leaned over to Mac and kissed him.

After the kiss ended, Mac looked at her with a goofy smile. "So Riles, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Postponed if" they kissed again was more intense than before.

Mac propped Riley against the mattress of the bed, enjoying that now he was no longer her fake boyfriend but her real boyfriend.

End ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the misspellings, English is not my mother tongue
> 
> I hope you liked it


End file.
